


no fair

by uuaidiREI



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaidiREI/pseuds/uuaidiREI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran and Ren love playing with their brother and Haru. Just maybe not charades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no fair

It wasn’t rare that Haruka winds up cross-legged on the floor of the Tachibana house, dressed in a shirt far too big, Ran giggling excitedly in his arms.

“And you know, in school today, the teachers introduced us to this game umm chair raids?” Ran cocks her head a little to the side unsure of the word her teacher had said earlier in the day.

“You mean charades?” Haruka guesses good-naturedly.

Ran brightens up immediately, mouth stretched in a wide smile. “That’s it! Wow, Haru-chan is so smart!”

Haruka almost chuckles, the corners of his lips twitching up ever so slightly.

“Anyway, I think we should play it. Come on please, please, please Haru-chan.”

“I want to play too!” The two on the floor turn to see Ren being carried into the room by his older brother. “What are you guys playing anyway?”

“Charades!” Ran offers.

“Oh I remember it! Yes, we should play it! Onii-chan come join us too.”

The twins chatter eagerly, the entire concept of permission being entirely neglected. Naturally Makoto obliges, as he mostly does where his siblings are concerned.

After a bit of buzz, they decide to do Animals as a topic. Ran kickstarts things with a stunningly accurate rendition of a chicken, elbows folded and neck moving inwards and outwards as she walks around the room pretending to eat corn off the floor.

Ren decides to go for a fish. Flopping up and down the wooden floor, extracting laughs so hard that they had to compose themselves before they could answer him.

Next, a Makoto turned red with embarrassment gets down on all fours and barks a little bit. For just a moment, Ran and Ren get distracted, clambering up onto his back for a ride. They squeal and giggle happily. Haruka can’t help but laugh (it came out more like a tiny scoff).

“Haruuu.” Makoto whines. All he earned was a more amused expression from the raven.

Then it was Haruka’s turn. He steps up to the front without any expression. In fact he doesn’t actually do anything but lift a fisted hand.

“A cat.” Makoto guesses. Ran and Ren turn to look at him with much confusion written in their little faces. Haruka nods and settles back down into his position on the floor.

The turn is back to Ran and then Ren and then Makoto. When it’s Haruka’s turn again, he simply crouches and Makoto goes, “tortoise.”

“That’s not fair Onii-chan, you can’t use your mind reading thing!” The twins exclaim in unison.

“Eh?”

“Onii-chan and Haru-chan are cheating. We’ll tell Mommy.” Ran puffs angrily.

“Yeah, tell Mommy.” Ren supports.

“It’s not cheating, it’s an advantageous asset.”

The two turn, their tongues struggling to echo back the big words that Haruka had used.

“It just means it’s fair.”

“Haru-chan really is smart.”

They accept his statement without question. Deciding that they were bored of charades already anyway, they scamper to their shared room for toys.

Makoto is a mix of relief and guilt when Haruka finally gets to take a good look at him.

“It’s fine.” He says firmly planting a quick kiss on Makoto’s forehead.

“Haru the kids might see.”

“That’s fine too.”

It wasn’t though because the twins wouldn’t stop singing a song they’d picked up at school (Onii-chan and Haru-chan under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.). They also wouldn’t stop using the term ‘advantageous asset’ against each other for the next week or so. Makoto sighed a lot that week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MakoHaru festival. (Link will be here when available.)
> 
> Very short piece because of projects. I feel like I haven't contributed enough to this event. Well, here, have fluff.


End file.
